


Forever outliving your loved ones

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Forever (2014 TV series)
Genre: Death, Forever, Gen, Sad, Short Story, bitter sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is only based off a scene that can be posssible when femiliar to the TV show 'Forever'. How is this only possible in that show? Well there's a thing about Henry Morgan. He can't really die. He is not a vampire. He just lives on forever; well, he dies, but not  die 'die'.He disappears after dying and wakes up in the water under the bridge. But the thing is; the people he cares most about can't share the same gift.<br/>A short Forever Fan Fic.<br/>Requested by RavenAlphena on Wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever outliving your loved ones

It has been a long time since Abe passed away.Why it has been a long time since his passing.I had thought the day would never come where I physically remain the same age yet Jo had aged to an old woman. A very old one in fact. Abe had introduced me, years before his passing, to one of his young friends. The very one who snatched an old modeled candle holder from one of Abe's competitors and gave it to Abe.

"Jake, are you sure about the cats?" I ask, in the car.

Jake has a bald head.

"The cats have been fed, Henry." Jake said. He's sixty, why, lets say he needs to stay because his kids had kicked him out. "Open the door, take your foot out, and then go up the stairs, next knock.You're not going to be hit by a Piano this time."

"I never got hit by a piano." I said, surprised by Jake's mentioning.

"I was ten years old when I saw you die." Jake said. "And Abe  went into the car carrying some clothes out of the antique shop. Someone was lifting up a old piano using old metal."

"I remember now." I said.

"Out, Henry." Jake said. "She doesn't have forever."

I unbuckle the seat belt then open the car door and  get out. I close the door behind me hearing Jake say 'Good luck!'. Jake drove off into the street leaving me to the pristine clean New York street that had been declared as a historical site a decade ago. I head up the stairs only to stop the second when seeing the door open.A fifty year old woman and a twenty-five year old man walked out; these two are relatives to Jo. The fifty year old woman is Robin Cycle and the man is her son Jacob Cycle. I took a step to the side letting them pass.Jacob came to stop near me.Jacob has a striking resemblance to his grandmother, Jo, except more of a man. And I could see a little bit of myself in him too.

"Hey, haven't I see you before?" Jacob asks, as Robin came down shaking.

"Yes." I lied. "You were a eleven year old when we first met."

"Well, I wouldn't just remember you if I  met you as a eleven year old." Jacob said. "Were you at my grandmother's 80th birthday party? I gotta say; that's the real mile-marker I really remember to see so many young and old people."

"Yes." I lied.

When really; I wasn't there.I am a medical examiner,still, in New York. Why i've moved to a couple places in the past years; wait, I actually visited a lot of places one hundred years ago. The reason why he recognizes me is because he is recognizing himself. He is not the exact splinting image of me but I do know physical features belonging to a grandparent can come up in the second generation. There is some definite similarities.

"Good to see some-one grandma knows." Jacob said.

"Jacob!" Robin shouts from the newly modeled car. "We have to go." She blew into a tissue. "Before the flight leaves!"

"Coming, ma!" Jacob shouts,then he turns towards me. "Visiting her?"

"Yes." I said.

"She's on her last leg." Jacob said. "She's getting hospital care.Today's her last."

Jacob went into the car, then started it up, and drove off.

After all the years I've known Martinez; she kept her word about not telling my secret. I went up the stairs then stopped in front of the door. These days, for visiting a dying person in their house, you need a card to enter.I take out a 'dying card' then put it on the panel. There's a little beep out of the machine shortly after a bright blue light had briefly appeared and went away.

The door opened on its own.

I entered putting the card away.

"Welcome to the Martinez house, Doctor Morgan." Went the house, quite literately.

I could see Jo had photos and mementos of her life after retiring as a Detective.She, like many aging elderly's, had installed a machine into the house that greeted who ever entered when they could not come down. I saw a couple lady's in the kitchen speaking in a low voice paying no attention to my arrival. I saw a machine at the corner of the table.

Now this made sense why they didn't react.

There's a security camera installed into the door and the machine capable of registering the death card.

 "Hello." I said. The nurses attention turned towards me. "Is she upstairs?"

"Yes." The first nurse said, puffing smoke out of her nose while holding a cigarette.

"Not like an 88 year old can somehow become energetic and go to the living room." The second nurse said, dryly.

"Why, that is possible." I said. "Very possible."

By how much she is smoking; she is damaging her own lungs. I won't be surprised to come across her body and find her lungs had become weakened and had struggled to work at all prior to an unfortunate death.I look away right towards the staircase. I walk up the stairs trailing my hands along the rail.Some elderly's are capable of having wonderful energy; I've known a couple old people moving quickly even in their sixties or eighties.

However there are many who grow weak, slow, and lose the ability to walk.

I came to the last stair step.

I saw the corner, that there is a light pouring out, there's a door partially cracked open.

It is always the partially open doors that indicate a room has been visited a lot; that I've learned.

I went into the room, slowly, yet not slowly enough it made a creepy creak.

"Henry?" Jo said, in a weak old voice.

I stepped into the room.

"It is me." I said.

Jo has a small smile.

"You still look good." Jo said.

Her hair is  gray, she has wrinkles all over, and she still looks good even as an old woman.

"So do you." I said, closing the door behind me. "I saw Jacob."

Jo's eyes could have widened but they did not.

"He is going to be a FBI agent when he graduates." Jo said. "He has an eye for detail like you."

I came to her side.

"He recognized me."  I said. "Which I don't see how when he has most of your looks."

Jo had a small laugh,

"Your eyes." Jo said. "And those eyebrows. So full of life, intrigue, and trusting." She takes my hand  using the little strength she had in her old bones, "Henry..."

"Yes?" I said. 

"Promise me." Jo said. "Promise, when we meet again, can you please play that piano again?"

If we ever met again, that's what she meant.Fifty years ago we finally came to admitting our feelings, and then, nine months later came Robin. It was puzzling what we had to do; but, Mike Hanson, her partner came forward. Robin, when she was old enough, got married and changed her last name to Cycle.

I squeezed Jo's hand.

"I promise." I said.

We had admitted our feelings over the piano, not during a case, but  when we were alone.

"Goodbye, Henry." Martinez said, and she took her last sigh.

I let go of Martinez's old hand.

Usually I am not mad at death but this is unfair and I know it is unfair when forever outliving your loved ones. Seeing them pass one by one as old people or young people killed in a crime.I look over to the photograph of Jo and I--including the other people in the precinct--back when everyone was in their prime. No wonder he recognized me, it wasn't just because of our sharing resemblance, but the photograph.

I pick up the  picture; Lucus died during a hostage situation in the precinct many years ago, Detective Manson died in the line of duty when Robin had turned twenty-one, Lieutenant Reece retired when at an old age and died with her family around her, many of the other detectives in the picture share a similar fate. I have a copy of this one back at the apartment except it is on the internet.

I put the photograph down on the table.

"Goodbye, Jo." I said.

The nurses hadn't come so I had to tell them that Jo has passed. 

Jo is the lucky of us two; she can die,and, go to heaven.

While I am still in this world where there are other people like me, such Adam, living with a forever curse.

_The end._


End file.
